Innocent Buu
|manga debut = "The Djinn Awakens?!" |anime debut = "Buu is Hatched" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = 5 Million Before Age |Date of death = |Address = Majin Buu's house |Allegiance = Organization of Babidi (formerly) |FamConnect = Bee (pet) |Counterparts = Future Innocent Buu Kid Buu Future Kid Buu Grand Supreme Kai Good Buu Future Good Buu Evil Buu Future Evil Buu Super Buu Future Super Buu Clone Kid Buu Xeno Majin Buu Uub }} , usually just called Buu, is the first form of ブウ|''Majin Bū''|lit. "Demon Person Boo"}} seen in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He is the result of Kid Buu absorbing Grand Supreme Kai. He is the main antagonist for the Majin Buu Saga. Appearance Innocent Buu has pink skin, an antenna on top of his head with three "steam holes" on each side. He is clothed in a purple cape, and a black vest with golden trims. He wears yellow gloves and boots with white baggy pants. He also wears a black belt with a golden belt buckle with the "Demon mark". Innocent Buu's face is also distinctive. He is usually smiling with, what appears to be, shut eyes. His eyes open but only when he's very angry. Personality Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Dragon Ball Z, Innocent Buu is often playful and displays his childish personality, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's personality showing in him. Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen, and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. His extreme anger issues show themselves often, when he is even slightly made fun of, or starts to lose in a battle. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game due to his childlike innocence. In battle, he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent. While he follows the orders of Bibidi and Babidi, he mainly does so to avoid being punished by them by being sealed inside the Sealed Ball via a spell known only to Bibidi and Babidi (or in the case of Bibidi, in order to have cake if he does what he commands). Though he followed Bibidi's orders, in the past he is known to have occasionally misbehaved forcing Bibidi to seal him as punishment to get Buu to cooperate, again showing Buu's childlike nature. However Buu is shown to like those who treat him respectfully such as Goku and Mr. Satan and even takes Goku's suggestion that a powerful fighter like him should not let himself be bossed around by a cowardly worm like Babidi to heart, leading him to strangle Babidi to prevent him from saying the sealing incantation before killing him with a punch. Though free of Bibidi and Babidi's control, he still continued to destroy cities for fun due to their influence. Despite the pleasure he takes in mass-murder, it is later revealed that he only committed such acts because he was unaware of the moral implications of his actions, and because he had been commanded to do so by Babidi, and Bibidi before him. He later befriended Mr. Satan, who feigned being Majin Buu's servant while trying to kill Buu with dirty tricks and booby traps all of which failed. While Majin Buu could commit evil actions, due to the good influence of Grand Supreme Kai, he was also capable of acts of kindness even before meeting Mr. Satan such as when he healed a boy named Tommy of his blindness, after befriending the boy who did not run away due to his blindness, although he initially healed him under the naïve belief that Tommy would fear him if he saw him. He is also shown to have a slight interest in women as he uses his body manipulation to alter his face to resemble Barry Kahn in the hope a frightened girl would find him more attractive, however she was still terrified of him and rejects his attempts to kiss her, causing him to turn her into food. Mr. Satan later learned of Majin Buu's innocent nature when he brought an injured puppy who he heals and is named Bee by Mr. Satan. After learning Majin Buu did not known the difference between right and wrong, Mr. Satan manages to convince him to stop killing. However he later becomes conflicted when Mr. Satan is hurt by the evil gunman Van Zant, becoming torn between keeping his promise and his desire to kill Van Zant for hurting Mr. Satan. The Grand Supreme Kai's presence is more influential in this form than in Super Buu, who is mostly evil and is influenced very little by the Kai. After promising Mr. Satan to stop killing, he literally struggles with the evil inside himself, with the evil winning and usurping near complete control, Majin Buu becoming far more dangerous as a result. However Super Buu retains Innocent Buu's memories of Mr. Satan and Bee prevent him from killing them and made him willing to listen to Mr. Satan's daughter Videl, though it was not even prevent him from turning her into food after escaping from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This also prevented Kid Buu from killing Mr. Satan as well, though he simply expelled Good Buu from himself, freeing him of both Innocent Buu's memories and Grand Supreme Kai's influence which were inherited by Good Buu, who fought Kid Buu to protect Mr. Satan. In addition to Innocent Buu's memories and friendship with Mr. Satan and Bee, Good Buu also apparently retained Innocent Buu's interest in women which later lead to Good Buu using fission to create the first female Majin Miss Buu after reading the adult book Bob & Margaret, which eventually lead to Good Buu and Miss Buu stating a family leading to the creation of the Majin race in Dragon Ball Online. Though Good Buu is essentially the pure good side of Innocent Buu, he can still misbehave in a childish fashion especially when it comes to food as he refuses to share his pudding with Beerus (it should be noted that Buu was unaware of Beerus' position nor did he know the danger of upsetting Beerus at the time) and interrupted Mr. Satan's press conference when he was hungry showing that he still retains certain negative aspects of Innocent Buu's personality, though none of these negative traits are inherently evil. Buu also possesses an enormous appetite for sweets, shown to far exceed even Goku's eating habits, as Buu was still hungry after he once turned a whole city of people into candy and ate them. Majin Buu only has to sleep for about five seconds to get the results earthlings get from hours of slumber. He is extremely naïve, as he was completely ignorant of Mr. Satan's (inept) attempts to kill him. Some of his good deeds were also the result of this naivete before his formal reformation, as his motive for healing the blind boy Tommy was because the boy, due to his lack of sight, obviously couldn't fear him, so he gave him sight specifically to allow him to face fear due to thinking he was supposed to be feared. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' The fat version of Majin Buu is the result of Ultra Buu's absorption of Grand Supreme Kai, the supreme ruler of all Kais. The merging of the juvenile and immature Kid Buu with the benevolent and innocent Grand Supreme Kai resulted in a childlike carefree being who, despite his behavior, possesses power that far surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 2 and on par with a Super Saiyan 3. Of note, absorbing Grand Supreme Kai granted Majin Buu the ability to speak fluently, although he usually refers to himself in the third person. Buu became calmer and easier to control after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai''TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Z Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 and Bibidi then decided to seal him in a Sealed Ball. Though seemingly gone, the stories of Buu's rampage continued to spread throughout the universe, striking fear into even the likes of King Cold, who told his son Frieza never to cross Buu. ''Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Majin Buu (in his fat form) is first introduced during the Babidi Saga. He was released from his Sealed Ball by Bibidi's son, Babidi, thanks to the energy collected from Majin Vegeta and Goku as they were fighting. Despite Babidi's involvement in freeing him, Buu for the most part ignored him, although he quickly accepted him as his master when Babidi reminds him that he can seal Buu back into the Sealed Ball. In addition, he gets angered at Dabura's claims of him being a "bumbling idiot", and proceeds to humiliate him in battle. He has a brief battle with Shin and Gohan in which he easily defeats both of them with little to no effort. He is then confronted by Vegeta who proves to be his first true challenge. He puts up a good fight, managing to cause a noticeable amount of damage to Buu, which leads Buu to realize that he would have to be serious against Vegeta, so he uses Angry Explosion which severely damages Vegeta. Vegeta is ultimately beaten by the monstrous Buu, despite dealing a heavy amount of damage to Buu, only for Buu to regenerate from every attack. Vegeta is saved through the intervention of Trunks and Goten. Despite Trunks' attempts to convince his father that by fighting together, they would win, Vegeta knocks both Trunks and Goten out, deciding to sacrifice himself in order to defeat Majin Buu for good. He blows himself up which blasts Buu to pieces. Later, Piccolo returns to the aftermath of the explosion, only to discover Buu's regeneration is virtually limitless and he returns to life from the broken pieces. He then heals Babidi, although only after Babidi again threatens him with sealing him back into the Sealed Ball, who Piccolo had attempted to kill earlier. Together, he and Babidi go on a rampage throughout Earth searching for Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo for their individual parts in almost ruining Babidi's plan. Their rampage is later interrupted by Goku, who intends to halt Majin Buu from destroying West City, as Trunks needs to find the Dragon Radar there. Goku uses his time by showing Majin Buu the Super Saiyan transformations. First, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, and then decides to finally reveal the latest form: Super Saiyan 3 transformation, much to the shock of Babidi and surprise of Buu. As Goku manages to overpower Buu when they start their fight, Majin Buu still treats the battle as playing, healing every wound Goku gives him. Goku and Buu both manage to land decent attacks on each other, as Buu uses attacks he has learned from other Z Fighters, including Vegeta. Buu even learns the Kamehameha technique after watching Goku use it only once. As Buu and Goku continue their enormous struggle, Goku fires an attack towards Buu, but Buu manages to deflect it back to the nearby city, completely destroying it. Throughout the fight, whenever Goku manages to get the upper hand on Buu, either by throwing him into the city or evading one of his attacks, Babidi gives Buu a harsh scolding, calling him insulting names. Buu eventually orders Babidi to be quiet, and Goku realizes that despite obeying Babidi's orders, Buu completely hates his master. Goku halts their fight after Trunks successfully finds the Dragon Radar. When Buu asks Goku to fight again, Goku informs Buu that in two days there will be another strong fighter to face Buu and give him a challenge. Majin Buu remembers this throughout his transformations and awaits this fight. Before he leaves, Goku asks why Majin Buu takes orders from Babidi, considering their enormous difference in strength and power. Right after Goku leaves, Babidi insults Buu for not finishing him off, calling him names, which pushes Buu over the edge. Majin Buu turns on Babidi, strangling him to ensure he can't say the incantation for the Sealing Spell, before murdering him by decapitating him with a punch. After this, he cheers in joy and dances to celebrate his freedom. Not knowing what to do now that Babidi is dead, Buu proceeds to continue his murderous rampage, this time out of fun, where he destroys city after city. During his rampage, Buu meets a girl he is interested in, but after she is unwilling to accept him he turns her into candy and eats her. Later, Buu meets a blind boy named Tommy. Upset that Tommy does not run away scared, Buu heals the boy. However, the boy still treats Buu with kindness. In return, Buu brings a carton of milk (in fact, an old man he turned into a carton of milk) for Tommy. A day later, he is challenged by Gotenks and quickly defeats him. He then builds a house made out of humans and animals he turned into clay, where he meets Mr. Satan who attempts numerous times to kill Buu through poison, explosives and even physical assault, all of which fail so miserably that Buu does not even realize that they are assassination attempts. Mr. Satan eventually gives up and begins performing maid services for Buu such as cooking for him and giving him baths. While he is living with Mr. Satan, Buu finds a hurt dog by the side of the road and brings it to Mr. Satan, perplexed at why it was not running away from him. Mr. Satan tells him that the dog is hurt, so in response, Buu heals him with his magic. The dog, who he names Bee, becomes the first creature to show affection to Buu and the first creature Buu shows genuine love for, such as licking him. This causes Mr. Satan to stop trying to kill Buu and instead try to find out why he murders people. Buu tells him that he just does it because Bibidi and Babidi told him to destroy. Mr. Satan tells him that killing people is actually wrong, which surprisingly shocks Buu, who then promises never to do any harm again. After taming Buu, it seemed that the world is saved by Mr. Satan. All is well until the two gunmen Van Zant and Smitty arrive with the goal of taking on Buu and shoot Bee as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, but this anger is quelled by Mr. Satan's disposing of the two gunmen and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Mr. Satan resumes his maid tasks. Buu now seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Mr. Satan to sit and eat with him. Mr. Satan even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken. This lasts until the gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Mr. Satan in the chest. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. Finally, Buu loses control of his anger, and splits into Good Buu and Evil Buu. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Innocent Buu makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions how a lot has happened to the Earth to Broly. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' Innocent Buu appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD, where he eats Babidi and Dabura, and soon becomes Kid Buu after befriending Mr. Satan. A special what-if chapter of Dragon Ball SD depicts what may have happened if Majin Buu never met Mr. Satan, and features several what-if absorptions based off if he had absorbed several of the Z Fighters. Power ;Manga and Anime When Kid Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai and became Innocent Buu, he became more controllable, less troublesome and also lowered his power due to gaining a heart. When preparing to unseal Innocent Buu, Babidi states that Gohan's energy pushed the amount of energy needed to revive Buu up to half full, meaning Innocent Buu possesses at least twice as much energy as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, which he states is in turn equivalent to hundreds of humans, or the combined power of base Goku, base Vegeta and base Gohan. According to Goku, Majin Buu possesses a unique ability to confuse others' perception of his power - in Goku's own words, "his ki is like a lie". This was proven when he powered up several times before reaching his maximum, and even then Goku wasn't sure if Buu was going all out, which made him momentarily doubt whether he could even defeat him. Another example was that when he was revived he was considered weaker then a Super Saiyan 2 however this was quickly proven wrong after he blew steam and greatly increased his power. Innocent Buu shows his power when he effortlessly defeats Dabura (who possessed power above Super Perfect Cell), Shin, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta. He is capable of holding his own against Super Saiyan 3 Goku, though Goku largely holds the upperhand in the fight, partly because of Buu holding back and playing. In addition, Innocent Buu seems to have the ability to effectively absorb damage. An example of this is during his battle against Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Piccolo states that the prolonged fight against Innocent Buu seems to increase the latter's strength to no end as Goku utilizes a series of physical attacks on him. Later on Goku, expresses confidence that he could have destroyed Innocent Buu if he had fought with everything he had. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, both Merus and the Grand Supreme Kai realize that while Innocent Buu possessed Grand Supreme Kai's godly power, the majority of it went to his evil side when he split. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Due to having absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, Innocent Buu is somewhat weaker than his previous incarnation.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He possesses power on par with that of Super Saiyan 3 Goku.Daizenshuu 2, 1995 Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Mimicry' – The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. *'Absorption' – Innocent Buu engulfs a victim completely, or using a part of his body to suck the victim into his body, thus gaining their power and abilities. *'Body Manipulation' - An ability that allows the user to freely manipulate his/her own body structure. *'Regeneration' – The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. Innocent Buu's version of regeneration is called '''Eternal Regeneration' on a card in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Transfiguration Beam' – This attack can actually change any object besides of chocolate or person into any type of object regardless of their strength. However, upon transformation, strong opponents can retain enough power to attack. The user usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Vaporize!' – Innocent Buu throws his arms forward and fires a bluish-green energy wave against the opponent. He then charges more power into the energy wave, changing it into a giant energy sphere that blasts the opponent away, inflicting huge damage. This technique was named in the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Healing' – The user can heal another being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. However, Buu is unable to revive the dead.Buu states that he can heal anyone as long as they are not dead (''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, volume 24, chapter 290, page 164) *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Ill Flash' – First, Buu opens his mouth and charges a pink energy sphere with additional streaks of black and pink electricity. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a narrow, pink energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Potbelly Attack' – Buu grabs his belly and yanks off a piece of it, manipulating the skin to turn it into a long cylindrical piece. The skin suddenly comes alive, and he can use it as a weapon. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. *'Angry Explosion' – Majin Buu crosses his arms on his chest and charges a vibrating pink energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and shouts, "Big power!" with a deep voice. Finally, Majin Buu says, "Me mad now!" and unleashes an explosion of pink energy across an incredibly wide range, destroying everything caught in its path. Named in Daizenshuu 7. *'Vanishing Beam' – A simple pink, perfectly round beam fired from the palm of the hand. *'Enjoy Browning' – The user fires pink energy spheres from both hands at their opponent. Named Enjoy Browning in the ''Budokai'' series, and Destruction Ball in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Majin Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Choke Hold' – The hold used by Buu to stop Babidi from using the Sealing Spell. Name in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Super Breath' – The user inhales deeply, and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane. Named Blowback in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Flame Shower Breath' – First, the user inhales a large amount of air and strongly exhales it, creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Named Flame Shower Breath in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Innocence Cannon in the Budokai series. *'Innocence Express' – Innocent Buu yells out "Ready, set, go!" in a humorous way, because he says it very fast. He then charges by running into his target using his whole body. His legs move very fast, making it impossible to see them (only two pink waves are shown). He would eventually slow down. Named in the Budokai series. *'Protective Bubble' – Majin Buu conjures a force field bubble around him when the Earth's military forces try to destroy him. Used only in the anime, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Fission' – The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself, divided more or less equally in terms of power and appearance, but usually share a single lifeline. *'Explosive Buu Buu Punch' - First, Innocent Buu appears in front of the opponent and punches them away. Then, he proceeds to assault the opponent with a nearly endless barrage of more heavy punches, inflicting a large amount of damage. Named in Xenoverse. *'Burner' – A Mongolian chop attack used in the ''Butōden'' series. He also uses this as a regular attack in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Fat Headache' – Majin Buu jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, hitting his opponent with his hip. Used in the Butōden series. **'Super Fat Headache' – A flying headbutt used in the Butōden series. *'Majin Buu Jumpkick' – A diving kick used in the Butōden series. **'Majin Buu Low Kick' – A low height diving kick used in the Butōden series. *'Energy Splitter' – Majin Buu creates an energy sphere in front of him and crush it with a Mongolian chop to divide into five energy spheres that scatter in five different directions. Used in the Butōden series. *'Hungry Missile' – A Kiai fired with his two his arms forwards. Used in the Butōden series. *'Meteo Dance' – Majin Buu's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Spinning Tackle' – Buu pulls himself into a small ball, then rushes straight out quickly. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Super Cut' – Buu sweeps his arms up and out, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Butt Stomp' – Buu leaps into the air, then comes crashing down, hitting the opponent with his butt several times. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Kakusan Energy Dan' – Buu fires three ki shots all at once, that fly parallel to each other. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Buu Buster' – Majin Buu's meteor attack in Super Butōden 3. Buu throws the opponent over his head, then juggles them over his head with punches. After that he fires off a Vaporize! to finish them off. *'Innocence Strike' – Majin Buu strikes the opponent up in the air with his belly, then he kicks and punches them down again, and finally Majin Buu kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Innocence Dance' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. *'Merry Swing' – Majin Buu grabs the opponent's head, then he jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head. When he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. Used in the Budokai series. *'Hammer Fist' – Buu grows his fist to massive proportions and slams it down on his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. *'Innocence Cannon' – Buu shoots a stream of three energy blasts at his opponent. Only used in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In the Budokai series, "Innocence Cannon" is the name of the Flame Shower Breath. *'Hercule Attack' – Mr. Buu saves Mr. Satan after his jetpack fails. It is their team attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Kaikosen' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Sleep' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Buu Buu Gum' - Majin Buu's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - Used by Majin Buu (Small) in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Innocence Bullet' - Majin Buu fires two ki waves from his hands that swirl around before combining into an Energy Sphere that explodes unleashing a poisonous cloud. One of Majin Buu's Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Angry Hit' - Majin Buu uses Rapid Movement to suddenly appear in front of the opponent and hit them with powerful strike. One of Majin Buu's Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Tri-Form' – The ability for a single being to split into three different copies of himself. Used in Xenoverse. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;South Supreme Kai and Daikaioh absorbed The base form of the fat Majin Buu, before he performs fission to split into Good Buu and Evil Buu. was the form taken on by Majin Buu after he had absorbed Daikaioh, and in this state he is capable of both brutally evil acts and kind and friendly acts, depending on who he listens to (due to his innocent nature). ;Super Buu , also called ブウ （ ）|''Majin Bū (Aku)}}, is essentially the same state as Innocent Buu, however he is evil instead of innocent as a result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu and thus pushing Buu's evil to the surface. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. Due to absorbing several Z Fighters, Super Buu changes his appearance like when he absorbs both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo, he takes on more human facial features, such as gaining an actual nose and having his short stubby fingers developing into long, full-sized humanoid fingers. His head tentacle also changes, as it becomes far longer and seemingly mimicking the exaggerated hair acquired at Super Saiyan 3. He also gains Gotenks' vest, which shrinks and disappears as Super Buu gains Piccolo's cloak and upper clothes, when his strength defuses. Also when he absorbs Gohan, he gains his gi which is similar to Goku's, and Piccolo's cloak and upper clothes shrink and disappear, and Super Buu possesses a fully developed chin. In the anime and manga, Super Buu is formed when Good Buu is absorbed by Evil Buu. In ''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Majin Buu is able to transform into Super Buu at his level three state (in Goku and Piccolo's stories in the game, Majin Buu transforms directly into Super Buu without Evil Buu appearing). ;Majin Buu (Small) Majin Buu (Small) is an alternate form of Majin Buu which he takes when he is blown into pieces by Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion and is a form of Cloning that is a result of both his Regeneration and Body Manipulation abilities combined which causes the pieces to reform into smaller Majin Buus which can combine together to reform Innocent Buu. In Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, Majin Buu's small form is playable. ;Villainous Mode In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Towa uses her dark magic in order to give Majin Buu the power to enter Villainous Mode. His appearance changes slightly, with him gaining a dark purple aura (his eyes do not glow red as they remain closed). He fights Super Saiyan 3 Goku alongside two clones of himself. ;Supervillain In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa uses her new dark magic spell to shave off some of Majin Buu's life allowing him to enter an incomplete version of the Supervillain form during his fight with Majin Vegeta. In this form, Majin Buu's appearance changes slightly, with him gaining a dark black and white aura (his eyes do not glow pink as they remain closed). In this form, he is said to be even stronger than he was historically during his fight with Majin Vegeta. ;What-if absorptions Majin Buu has several what-if absorptions based off if he had absorbed several of the Z Fighters and their friends in a special what-if chapter of Dragon Ball SD, due to never meeting Mr. Satan. These forms include: Videl absorbed, Krillin absorbed, Yamcha absorbed, Master Roshi absorbed, and Puar absorbed. However, when he absorbs Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, and Roshi only his face changes when he absorbs them and gains certain traits such as Videl's feminine facial features, Yamcha's facial scars, Roshi's beard & sunglasses, and Krillin's forehead markings & lack of nose. When he absorbs Puar he gains cat ears and a tail (making him resemble a Neko Majin) but appears smaller. |-|Fissions= ;Good Buu Once Majin Buu expels Evil Buu, he becomes pure good, but loses most of his power. The fat Majin Buu, who is now named ブウ （ ）|Majin Bū (Zen)}} or ,Dragon Ball chapter 518, 10 Years After has a brief fight with Evil Buu in which he is greatly outclassed and ultimately absorbed through ingestion, allowing Evil Buu to become Super Buu. Though he is weak compared to Evil Buu and Kid Buu, his power is still immense compared to most other characters in the series as demonstrated by his ability to actually hold his own in a fight with Kid Buu. Once he is absorbed, all of the Kai's influence goes into his being, allowing Super Buu to be uninhibited by any form of good, with the exception of Good Buu's memories of Mr. Satan and Bee, which stops Super Buu from attacking them on multiple occasions. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Supreme Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into Kid Buu. Later, after Kid Buu is defeated, Good Buu is called Mr. Buu by the main cast (excepting one notable instance in the Nekomajin manga, where he still refers to himself as "Majin Buu" while he was on a walk from Satan City); although Mr. Buu is the same as the fat Buu on the outside, he is noticeably different on the inside. He no longer widens his eyes in fits of anger. All the evil tendencies seen in the fat Majin Buu are gone and he is now pure good. Evil Buu This form represents all of the evil inside Buu. Unlike the other forms Evil Buu is very skinny also his whole body is gray in color, unlike the other forms of Buu which are pink. This form outmatches the remaining Good Buu, allowing Evil Buu to absorb him after a brief battle and form Super Buu. Video Game Appearances Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil **Funimation dub: Josh Martin **Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret (DBZ, DBGT), Marcos Patiño (DBZ Kai, DBS) **Spanish dub: Daniel Palacios *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima **Portuguese dub (Portugal): António Semedo '''(DBZ and DBGT), '''Ricardo Spínola (DBS) *French dub: Patrick Borg *Italian dub: Riccardo Rovatti *Philippines dub: Jhun Villamac *Catalan dub: Jordi Vila, Francesc Belda (Battle of Gods, DBZ Kai) *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios *Hebrew dub: Dor Zweigenbaum *Hungarian dub: Csaba Csík '''(DBZ), István Fazekas''' (DBGT, DBS) *German dub: Uwe Büschken *Vietnamese dub: Trần Vũ Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Innocent Buu vs. Dabura *Innocent Buu vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Innocent Buu vs. Shin *Innocent Buu vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Innocent Buu vs. Dabura *Innocent Buu vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin Vegeta) *Innocent Buu vs. Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Innocent Buu vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin Vegeta) *Innocent Buu vs. Police (anime only) *Innocent Buu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Innocent Buu vs. Gotenks (unseen in manga, seen in anime) Trivia *Buu's along with Bibidi and Babidi's manga names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy godmother uses in the 1950 film , " ." In Japanese, "Majin Buu" is roughly translated to "mean chief magical being." *The "wrapping goo" attack Majin Buu uses on Majin Vegeta (which Goten and Trunks later get him out of) is similar to the Merry-Go-Round Gum attack that Giran used against Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in the original ''Dragon Ball''. *During Majin Buu's first encounter with Goku, Goku tells him that he is a Saiyan. In the English Dub, Majin Buu tries to say "Saiyan", but it comes out as "Saiya-jin", a reference to the Japanese pronunciation for the Saiyan race. *Despite his immature nature, he seems to be able to have a normal memory since he did remember certain things such as Bibidi telling him to destroy planets even though this was millions of years ago, and remembering the promise Goku made him for giving him a good fight. *The fat Majin Buu seems to be the only character in Dragon Ball Z who was eaten by one of Buu's various forms and survived as if he was absorbed. In the manga, it was stated by Super Buu that out of all the people he ate, Majin Buu was the only one to receive special treatment, and be absorbed instead of killed. *In Budokai 2, Majin Buu says "Die you dummy!" just before he kills Babidi; this quote is not in the series. However, it may be a rewording of "Die, you fool!", which Majin Buu said in the Japanese version of the episode in question. *Majin Buu's character design is later reused as the main protagonist in Akira Toriyama's children's book called Toccio the Angel. *Majin Buu's vest and pants look similar to the Metamoran style of clothing. *In the Toonami: Night of New Years Eve-il, Majin Buu was elected the best villain of the year with a total 46,276 votes. *When Majin Buu is in his "Fat" form and stands atop Shin after supposedly defeating him, It is similar to later on when Mr. Satan (Hercule) did this to Majin Buu in order to take a picture, showing to everyone later that he had single handily defeated Majin Buu. *In the Mandarin and FUNimation dub, both Super Buu and Kid Buu are voiced by two different people whereas in almost every other dub the voice actor remains the same. *According to Daizenshuu 1, Innocent Buu was inspired by Akira Toriyama's third editor, Fuyuto Takeda. *Buu bears several similarities with a genie. Buu is a magical creature that is trapped inside an object, and then freed. Buu's general appearnce bears some similarities to a genie. However, unlike a genie Buu does not grant wishes, and only goes back in his egg if he is trapped inside of it. Gallery See also *Majin Buu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation el:Αθώος Μπου es:Boo Gordo pt-br:Majin Boo ca:Monstre Buu lt:Bū ru:Добрый Маджин Буу Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Characters with What-if transformations